


Last Hope

by Miyako6



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Himchan is rich, Hope, Hoseok becames rich, Jealous, Jeon Junghyun doesn't like Jack, Jeon Junghyun is a gardener, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook cleans his tooth when he got stressed, Jeon Jungkook is poor, Jimin is lonley, Jung Hoseok & Jung Daehyun are cousin, Jung Hoseok/ J-Hope & Jeon Jungkook go to dance parties, Last try, Lies, M/M, Min Yoongi / Suga don't like Jimin, Namjoon / Rapmonster has a girlfriend, Rich and Poor, Taehyung plays cupid, There is a rich boy called Jack, Trust, rich persons celebration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako6/pseuds/Miyako6
Summary: - "Why did you lie to us?"- " I can explain it, really!"- " I don't know if I want to hear it. Like you said, beside your family there is no one you can trust..."





	1. ~ Am I wrong~

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story~  
> English is not my native language so I apologize for mistakes but I hope that you still enjoy this story.
> 
> I'm really thankful to my friend who reads over my chapters and helps me.  
> Friend? I love you♡
> 
> So then I wish you a lot of fun while you read this chapter~

The two boys are sitting in the younger ones room. The silence between them is oppressive after all the words were said. "That's wrong!" The older one whispers, needed to process the words which he heard for last minutes "you're going to lie to them,yknow?" 

The younger boy shakes his head "I'm not going to lie to them, I just don't tell them in the first place" The boy next to him nods his head "Yeah, that's not a lie but what are you going to do when this topic appears? And that will happen!" 

The younger boy raises his head to look at the other boy, survey his profile. Brown hair, his eye in the form of an almond same color as his hair. Thin face but high cheekbones. "Then I will find an answer that doesn't tell the truth but even it isn't a lie." The younger one nods his head satisfied with his answer, the other instead just sighs "Whatever. If you think this is the right way just do it." 

"What else should I do? I'm so tired of this shit!" The voice from the younger boy gets loud. He really has enough from the situation of his life. "I just want friends,too, Himchan Hyeong" his voice calm down sounding painful.  
"So what else should I do?" With hope in his eyes he looks to his Hyeong even when he already knows the answer.

"I don't know. I really don't know!"....


	2. ~ You're my best friend ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter.  
> Thank you for the 3 Kudos♡  
> I hope you all enjoy and like this chapter~  
> See you next time!
> 
> Your Miyako6

Jungkook's PoV:

Every morning the same shit. My alarm clock rings at 6:45 a.m. so I can get up to have enough time to get ready for school and eat breakfast. Everything is fine until I get dressed and enter the bathroom. My damn hair! It never works out like I want it to and so the time goes by....quick.  
So I need to hurry up because I don't want to be late and no I'm not a nerd just duteous .I don’t like school like every other teen but it sadly certain your future.   
To save some time I daub a slice of bread with chocolate and eat it on my way to school where I need around 20 minutes. But in the end I always have more than 30 mins left. Damn it! I’ll never going to learn about this.

A sigh leaves my throat and I close my eyes. It will take ages till my friends arrive. Shit! Why have I left my headphones at home?  
I sigh again, open my eyes and look to the sky. It’s baby blue with little, white and fluffy clouds and you still can see the last orange shape from the sunrise. "It looks beautiful today" whispering to myself and my lips form a soft smile.   
"What did you say?" Jerking up, I turn my head to the one the voice belongs to. "What are you doing here?" - "Eh? I go to this school? What else should I do here?" I roll my eyes my heart still pounding faster than usual. "I know, you idiot! But you're early" The boy, standing next to the bench where I sit, frowned. "I couldn't sleep!" He lets his body fall next to mine, sighs dramatically, acting like he is going to die. I roll my eyes again. He was an idiot in the past and still be one in the future.

"Ah!" Because of the sound of his voice, like he remembers something, I turn my head towards him, looking into his brown eyes. "We get a new student.....again" - "again? This is the fourth time this month! Which class will he enter?" Taehyung, the name from my idiotic friend, shrugs his shoulders "If the information is right, my class" I let out a light giggle "I bet you have to take care of him or her."  
With a wide grin I watch my friend. All the new students this year were on his care. The first one was a younger one so the teacher thought someone from a higher class should take care. Anyway an older one knows more because of his own experiences and knows how the school works. Beside this he even know the real ‘important’ places, which are needed to be shown. The second time the class which the new one should enter wasn't trustworthy, so the teacher wasn’t sure if the class were really going to show the new one the school or just ignore him or her. And with the third one the teacher said that he was doing his job that well so he please should take care of this one, too. Anyhow it wasn’t a question after all. 

'Yeah, I think so too" he mumbles and massages his temple to erase his headaches "I don't want this anymore. Telling where they find what!"  
I really understand what he means. It's okay if you do this once in your life but four times in a row in just one month is hard and boring as fuck. Every time you’re going to tell the same shit. Go on places you never needed to go and never get a real response. It feels like you’re talking to yourself, trying to introduce the school. At least if the new would have a conversation with you, but no they are just too shy because you’re in a higher class.   
"If you want I can come with you?" Rarely I say these words his head turns around, giving me a disbelieving look "Since when are you so helpful?" And for the third time this morning I roll my eyes "I just want to be a good best friend and I never said that I will do the tour for you. I'll just come with you" He does a grimace "You're totally a best friend."  
Irony, full of irony.

\--  
Taehyung was the first person I met when I moved to Seoul with my family. At this time I was five years old. I didn't want to leave Busan behind and with it all of my friends. That's also the reason I didn't speak with my parents for a few days. I was mad and hurt until I met him…  
Every day he talked with me, narrated me about his day, family and which kind of toy he liked the most. He often asked me something like how old I was or what my favorite toy was. I didn’t respond, didn’t want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone but even this I wasn’t able to tell, afraid that he saw this as the first step to a conversation. The days passed by and every single day I was on the same place, sitting under a big red maple and every single day he was there with me and talked. So I began to think that he didn't care if I listen to them. Of course I listened to them, it’s hard not do to if the person was right next to you. But everything changed. 

It was a Friday morning; the sun was already up and shone with all its powers. Fortunately the Acer contributed enough shadow so that I wasn’t sweating. And until I really realized it I was waiting for the other boy to come and give me some company. Yet he wasn’t coming and the days after, neither. He wasn't coming to me anymore and even if I knew that I lost him too I was going to the red marble and waited in the hope one day he will come back. One day, it was a Wednesday, I saw him again but he didn’t walk to me no, he stayed with others. I didn’t get even one look from him. Daily I watched him with the others, how they played games and laughed. Watching them having fun while I’m still sitting there alone, I started to notice how much I enjoyed his company. I began to think about all my friends I left in Busan and tears starts filling my eyes, my sight getting blurry. I didn’t want to lose this boy too, so for the first time I stood up and walked over the playground straight to him. Tears still running across my face, wettening my shirt after they left my cheeks.  
Right in front of him I stopped and asked him if he wanted to stay with me, too. If the both of us can still be friends. All the other kids laughed at me but I didn't care. Because Taehyung wrapped his arms around me and this was the moment when I decided I would never let this boy go!  
After this day I even started to talk and smile to my parents again.  
\--

I want to reply as I notice all the giggles and whispers on the schoolyard. How weird, normally most of the students would be in the classroom which have air cons but this time it's different. The first summer morning with this much students on the schoolyard, unbelievable. There must be a reason, right? It doesn't take a long time until I figure out what's the matter and I remember Taehyung’s words. We’re getting a new Student.   
There is a boy - He has black hair and looks short but maybe it's only the distance. He already wears our school uniform and his hands clench around the porter from his bag on his back. The new boy turns his head from one side to the other, seems a little lost. Even from here I can say this boy isn’t bad looking but not really my types. I ain’t gay but I also not Hetero. I love girls, I really do but I think I don’t have any problem with a relationship with a boy. But then he really needs to be good. More than that.   
But I bet the girls would love him, okay this is obvious otherwise there weren’t this much students on the schoolyard watching him and whispering. "Taehyung I think th-" I stop my own words after I saw Taehyung’s face. There is an expression, I have never seen on him before and I don't know if this is good or bad.


	3. ~ Just follow me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I'm back with a new chapter.  
> I'm really happy about all the huts I got and the Kudos. Thank you so much.  
> I know there are not much but I don't care. I'm so happy about it *^*
> 
> So a lot of fun with the new Chapter~

Taehyung's PoV:

When I thought that Jungkook is one of the most beautiful persons in the world then there are no words to describe him. It’s hard to catch a look on him since everyone is trying to see him. What’s no wonder, look at him. He has black hair which made a real contrast with his pale skin. Even through the Jacket you can see that he has muscles and therefore the perfect figure. Sadly this is all I can see from here and I can’t wait to see his face up close. Now if I think about it I don’t think I would have a problem to take care of this person.

The shrill ring of the school bells bring me back out of my thoughts and fascination. I blink once, twice, realizing what happens.  
"No, you don't need to come with me. Let's go, class will start soon!" My gaze still resting on this handsome guy. Not until he enters the building I look to my best friend. Confused he nods his head, a clear mark is written on his face but he just stands up, quietly and together we also enter the building.  
Due the fact that Jungkook is two years younger he visit another class than me. Lucky one. He can stay on the ground floor, oh how I hate stairs!  
I follow the crowd until I reach my classroom. For a few seconds, maybe minutes, I fixed the brown wooden door. What if he already is in there? Why do I hope so? Why do I wish that he really visits my class? Why am I acting like a little school girl in love? I’m not even gay! I shake my head to get those thoughts away, take a deep breath, reach my hand out to open the door when,   
"Taehyung -ah, what are you doing? Won't you go inside?"

I turn around in surprise and catch the gaze of my teacher "good morning, Miss Seo" my sight moves next to her to the new boy and I’m right. He looks really beautiful, resembles an angel with his dolly face. His brown nearly black eyes scan me until they meet my own brown eyes. Just the clears of my teacher throat let me realize that I was still starring at the strange boy. Shit! I break the eye contact, feeling a bit awkward. "I was going to enter" I finally answer the question from Miss Seo, turn around and rip the door open just to run, after I enter the room, to my place. I sure looked like an idiot, an absolute idiot.

\---

Of course Jimin was, after he introduced himself, subject to a lot of questions, which he all, of course, answered in few words. He spoke quietly so it was hard to understand him in the last line and he doesn’t smile at once. He just stand there watching whatever, his hands are fold before his body and says something when he needed to. Although he answered all of these questions in the end I only know facts about him. No Likes or Dislikes. No Hobbies or something else. Not even the reason for his changing he offers to us and the truth is I’m really curios about this and I could die that he isn’t going to tell us. However...

He only told us facts about like his age. He’s 18 years old like I’m, just 3 month older. It’s a real wonder that he even mention his birth month, October. I also know now that he was born in Busan like my Kookie but moved to Seoul when he was a baby, so he doesn’t really have memories about Busan. What he really doesn’t like is when someone calls him short, this was one of the rare moments when he shows emotions. But this expression wasn’t a good one.   
The most important fact out of all of these is that he is Single and not interested in a relationship. Poor, poor girls.  
I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear how my teacher calls me a couple of time, until she throws a piece of chalk at me. "Taehyung - ah, are you sleeping with your eyes open?" My cheeks dye a deep shade of red while my classmates are laughing at me. I clear my throat and try to ignore all the laughs. How embarrassing! "What's the matter, Miss Seo?" I also notice the gaze of the new boy on me so I move my eyes to him. There is an expression on his face which I need a short time to understand. Does he look.......worried? If it’s true, why?  
"I want you to do your job, alright?” At once I give all my attention to my teacher and nod my head "Yeah, I will do it." With a satisfied smile she looks back to Jimin "Please take a seat!"

\---

It doesn't take long until the bell rings and Miss Seo ends her class. Before I go to Jimin I stand up and stretch my whole body. "So Jimin Hyeong, I'm Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. I'm the one who’s going to show you the whole school, Nice to meet you"  
I smile my typical hutch smile and reach my hand out to shake his. It takes a few second where he is just studying my face until he takes my hand with a tight grip "Nice to meet you, too"  
I take some time to study his face, too. There was nothing to read on it, nothing that could help me to know if he was a bad boy or something else. "Then let's go" It sounds more like a question than a statement.  
I walked with Jimin trough half of the school, show him where he finds every toilet, the gym, library and all the classrooms for music, chemistry and much more when he called my name.

The whole time I was the only one talking, he just nodded his head or gave a 'yes' as answer when I asked if he understood what I meant. After 5mins I already lost my hope to be able to have a conversation with him. In the end it’s always the same. At least he listened to me, right?  
"What's the matter?" We stopped walking and I turn around so I can look at him better.   
"I have a question" - " Sure, feel free to ask" - "umm.." he bits his lower lip.  
"It's okay, just ask whatever it is" I smile at him so maybe, just maybe, it would be easier for him.  
The other boy sighs and run a hand trough his hair. Damn! Why does it looks so good at him? I shake my head a little bit this is not the right time for this. I take a deep breath and try to focus again after all it seems like there is something that bothers him. "I ask myself something since the first time I saw you" he starts but his words confused me. His question has something to do with me? Me? Why? 

I slowly nod my head to show him that he can continue, that he has still my attention.  
"I don't want to be rude and my opinion doesn't matter that much because I'm new and don't know how things work here and you don't have to answer if you don't want to" he clatters those word so that it was hard to follow. Now I’m really curios. What’s wrong? I can’t figure out, what he would want to ask which has something to do with me. Did I do something wrong without me notiving? He doesn’t even know me so how bad can it be? So why is it so hard for him to ask? 

I blow some air out of my lungs and cross my arms on top of my chest. “What is it? What do you want to know?” His eyes are meeting mine, unsure he looks right into my eyes. “yah! Just tell it! I’m curios as fuck. It has something to do with me, so tell it, yeah?” I start to moan. I never was a person with a lot of patience.   
He nods “Yeah, sure.. umm” he wets his lip with his tongue. “it’s just.. uhm. I ask myself.. ehm are you.. eh” he sighs and runs his right hand through his hair again and looks away, turns his own body a little bit apart from mine. I roll my eyes “It doesn’t matter what you want to ask me, I’m not going to eat you up. So what’s the matter? The break ends soon” -

"Are you being bullied?"


	4. ~ The reason for changing?~

Taehyung's PoV:

This is one of the rare moments where I’m speechless. A bully victim? Me and a bully victim?  
“Uh? Why…do you think something like this?” – “Ah” again he bites his lower lip and looks away. Again he really looks unsure maybe wishing he hadn’t asked me this? It takes a few seconds until his eyes meet mine’s, his gaze changed to a cold one. My mouth opens a little bit in disbelief. What kind of situation is this? Why does he look at me like this? Is he mad? What’s wrong with him?  
He pulls some air out of his lunges and takes a deep breath while his gaze softens. On his lips lingers a sad smile, his hand running through his hair. Seems like a habit of him. “It’s just before class started you stood in front of this door….” He stops, thinking about how he should say it “like you were scared to enter the room behind and when everyone laughed you looked so… so ashamed.” He explains his question and yeah, if you look at it from this view then it might look like I’m a victim.  
But how doesn’t look ashamed if the whole class laughs at you?  
“No, I’m not a bully victim. I might not be the most popular person here but no one hurts me this way. Of course, everyone has an enemy but I think I’m good with half of the school.” I laugh as I never get asked something like that. What a weird situation.  
“That’s a relief” a soft smile forms on his lips. He really looks like the fact that I maybe get bullied was a burden to him. “uhm yeah? But you don’t know me so why do you care so much about it?” That’s something I’m really curious about. I never, really never, met someone how cares about a stranger or persons he only for a few minutes beside a doctor. It’s his job to take care of others. But this guy only saw me before class and knows my name, nothing more, neither my age. But still he said this was something he cared about since the first time he saw me. But why did he care so much? Was he trying to get friends or to get a little bit closer? But then this was a really crazy way and surely not the best.  
I still don’t know how I should think about this. Maybe he is a really friendly person? However, no one cares about another person in school beside his friends, maybe someone who got punched but still, then the persons most likely are just watching. Even when someone got hurt outside of school the most of the people just ignore it or take photos. So what was he trying to? Or did he really ask because it was a burden and to the other side was just curious? I quietly sigh. What a mess, sometimes it would be so much easier if you could read someone’s mind.  
There was still no response after a few minutes so I lost my hope of an answer. He just stood there biting his lower lip again and holding my gaze. His eyes gotten a little bit darker after my question and I’m not sure because I don’t know him but you could see some emotion in it. Pain…  
“The break will end soon, so can you show me where I find the cafeteria, please?” I blink my eyes a few times, totally baffled by his words. Never thought he would change the topic this fast. “Sure… come on” I still was confused but started to walk the hallway down.  
We walked for a while when some idea popped up in my mind. Was he getting bullied? Is that the reason why he changes school and cared about me? Ready to ask him I open my mouth just to close it a second later, again. Wasn’t sure if that was the right time to ask beside he said that the reason for changing is private. He sure doesn’t want to talk about this, so everything just would get more awkward, right? Even so, he really looks like he’s lost in his own mind, thinking about something. Hand in his pockets, gaze on the ground hand his teeth abused his bottom lip. I sigh and look away, my own hands put in my pockets. I should concentrate on my task, this has nothing to do with me.  
\--  
“So, here is the cafeteria” I say a little louder to make sure that he hears it, after we entered the said place. With a wide grin I watch how he starts to studies this place. Our School cafeteria isn’t really special, it’s a big room with light grey walls. Here and there are pictures with fruits but this was it. On the opposite of the room, is a big sale counter where you can buy the daily menus and across the rest of the rooms are white tables and chairs so you can sit down and eat your food with your friends.  
“uhm... thank you” a small smile was to seen and I nod my head “No problem, if you want you can come with me to my friends. So you don’t need to sit alone for the beginning!”  
I’m sure, one day when he finds new friends he will tell them all. So I don’t need to think about it, right? Don’t need to worry about the smaller boy next to me and his painful gaze.  
“Okay, that sounds good, I come with you” – “You don’t need to if you don’t want to” with his brown eyes he looks right into mine “I would really like to come with you” and again I notice how beautiful he is and his voice, it sounds so nice and soft. I’m lost in his eyes and so it takes me a moment to realize that he said something “Ah… uhm...yeah~”I laugh, feeling awkward. To get out of this situation I go straight to my friends, knowing that he will follow me. Anyway he said he want to come with me.  
“Hey guys. This is Jimin, he is new here and is in the same class as me” I introduce the black haired one as we arrived the table with my friends. The boy next to me gives me another look before he gives his attention to the others “Hello, I’m Jimin. Park Jimin” with a little bow he introduces himself, again. “Welcome, I’m Kim Namjoon and those are Choi Junhong, Jeon Jungkook and Moon Jongup. Sit with us even though the break finishes in a few minutes.”  
While the others talking to Jimin, I still stand there next to the table and listen to what they said, Jungkook grabs my waist “mhm?” I look to him and go to sit next to him. “And? What do you think?” – “About what?” Jungkook groans “About the new one, what else?” – “Ah!” I tilt my head a little to catch another sight of the new one, he also had taken a seat next to Jongup. “He was quiet. Didn’t say much beside the question” – “Which Question?”  
And again I need to think about it, Damn. Thought I don’t wanted to but…had he have a hard time? Is this the reason why he is so quiet? As I think of the pain that I saw, how bad was it? Thoughtfully I nibble at my lips, my gaze directed on the table. “Yah, Taehyung!” I can feel Jungkook’s elbow in my rips “mhm? Ah, I will tell it to you later. If you have time come to my house, okay?”  
\---  
When the bell rings we all stand up to go to our classes. Jungkook and I talk about a lot of stuff, like always. “Taehyung, wait please!” I stop “I don’t know where I need to go.” It’s Jimin and my eyes are widening “oh fuck, sorry! I was so deep in the conversation with Kookie that I forgot about it. I’m sorry!” – “Yah, don’t call me this anymore. I’m not a little child” I heard Jungkook mumbles in annoyance and with my huge grin I look over my shoulders “I got it, Kookie” I put my thumb up to show that I noticed his words. Jungkook opens his mouth again to protest but a quiet giggle is to hear and catch my attention. I turn my head back to Jimin, he’s laughing, covering his mouth with his hand. “If you laugh because of this, wait until you meet Jungkook and my other friends. We meet up with Jongup and Junhong only at school. The other boys are a second family for me and we only do bullshit” – “Yeah, That’s right and last summer we went on a trip. Best Holiday ever!” completed Jungkook and hugs me from the back. I agree while I widely smirk and nod.  
Jimin face starts to sparkle “This sounds funny. I hope one day I will be able to meet this group


	5. ~ Hoseok's dad ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm truley sorry that it took so long for a new update. ~  
> There are so many reason why, I can't even numerate it, so please don't be mad with me, yeah?  
> I'll try to update sooner but I can't promise you something guys... I'm sorry but hope you will still be there supporting this story!  
> Love to all my readers, it mean the most to me!!!!!
> 
> > All chapters are being worked on, so that they are in more detail and have less mistakes!!!

Jungkook’s PoV:

On the day we met Jimin nothing special happened anymore. Jimin had been next to Taehyung the whole day what’s really understandable. Also the next few days after he found out his ways around he still was with us. It’s not that I don’t like that he is with us, but it’s a little bit weird to have someone new in our group. It’s unusual.

In the afternoon I was at Taehyung’s house and he explained what he had meant about the question. He told me about everything, how hard it looked for him to ask this, the pain he saw in his eyes and lot more. So in the end I have the same opinion like him. Something must happen in Jimin’s past but it’s hard to say what and how bad it was.  
Everyone feels things differently. Someone is in a lot of pain by swearwords and another person doesn’t care about it.  
But the truth is that it doesn’t matter to us. Not the fact that he got hurt in his past, but what it was. I don’t care what someone said about him in the past but of course in the future I will. No one huffies my friends, but no matter what happened we accept him the way he is and if he is ready, he will tell us about it. And I’m pretty sure nothing will change about us.

Since that day two months are over and Jimin got a little part of our group. It took a few days until Jimin defrosted but then he talked and did some bullshit with us. In my opinion he really suits into our group.  
We got to know a little bit more about him and his habits and also that he is a person that really cares about others. He worries about us, when someone seems to be in a bad mood, buys us water, ice cream and more. He also gives hugs when someone looks sad and offers everyone an open ear, even Yoongi who is still keeping his distance to Jimin.  
But beside all this he is really good to rile up. I love it when he’s excited. It’s funny and some way also cute.  
“Jungkook, move your pretty ass and come now!” an annoying voice is to hear. I raise my head and search for the person who said these words. It was Jimin, he stands in front of the group, his hands on his hip, giving me an irritated look. 

I roll my eyes but grin, watching all off my friends, how they stand there looking and waiting for me. Two from them even give me a small smile and Yoongi Hyeong nods to me. I really love my friends we have so different characters but we all love us. No one would leave someone behind or talk bad about one. We accept us and that’s what I really love about them. It doesn’t matter how bad we fight if someone needs one, everyone would be there, forgetting the fight. We can make jokes about others without having to worry about this person taking it too personal an being hurt. I really, really, love these boys. My second family, my everything!  
“I’m coming!” with a little run I catch the group and wrap one arm around Jimin’s shoulders. “finally.. it took you too long” I just laugh about Jimin’s words. Jimin is really impatient when it has something to do with food, especially ice cream. He loves it! 

“Yah! Let’s go and surprise Hoseok. It’s time that he meets our Jimin” I’m not sure but I guess I have heard a disgusting ‘tzz’ from Yoongi. I really don’t know why Yoongi Hyeong doesn’t like Jimin. But before I can challenge this Taehyung interrupts me.“Yeah! That’s a really good idea” He’s totally enthusiastic and starts to jump. “Stop it!” Seokjin, the oldest in our group, puts his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder to stop his jumping. “It’s really a nice idea but we all know that we can’t go.” – “Ah, I remember…” disappointment is to see on our faces expect for Jimin’s. He’s giving us a confused look.  
“Why can’t we go?” – “His dad will become a higher position in the Hola company. We’re really happy about this because Hoseok often said that this is his father’s dream and he really works hard for this.” Namjoon starts to explain “But now his dad had a lot of important dinners and meetings and soon he also will go to these rich company celebrations, too. And of course, Hoseok needs to go with his dad because it looks better when there is a great and well-bred son. Even better if the son have talents which you can boast about.” 

I sigh after Namjoons explaining and remember how hard it will be to spend time with Hoseok in the future. “It will be so hard to find a day where everyone has time” The others nod in agreement. Even Jimin nods his head, seems like he is thinking of something.  
“but has Hoseok a talent which his dad can boast with?” – “Of course” Taehyung grins at the black haired one “You know, our school has different competitions in summer”  
Again Jimin nods, we already told him about this and asked him which one he wants to enter. Sadly we didn’t get an answer, he isn’t sure yet. “Hoseok’s School also has something like this and since three years straight Hoseok won the dance competition.”

Jimin opens his mouth to answer to the information he just heard when a young women steps next to us “Excuse me? Speak Japanese?” Jimin answers her immediately in Japanese and a few minutes later she goes off thankful to Jimin who helped her. That is something I’m envy Jimin. Beside Korean he also speaks Japanese, Chinese and English. Sometimes he talks in English with Namjoon Hyeong and it’s really hard to follow them and to understand something. Sometime I think they do it on purpose so that they can talk about thinks we shouldn’t know.  
I sigh, maybe I should ask him if he teaches me some stuff. 

For a while we walk in silence, afar you already can see the ice cream shop, our goal. “I’ve got an idea!” Its Taehyung again “After we eat our ice cream, let’s go to Jimin. I want to see his house and the way he lives” – “That’s sounds really good. I want to see it, too” agrees Seokjin which I do with a nod and Namjoon Hyeong with a hum.  
Everyone starts to discuss about how Jimin’s room looks like. Which color his walls have, if there are posters on it. Did he have an own playstation or a own sofa. How big his rooms are or maybe has he his own floor? We all were really excited about it, beside Yoongi, but it all runs dry as we notice Jimin isn’t following us anymore. 

“Are you okay, Jimin?” Namjoon asks what we all thought but there is no response. Jimin just stands there watching us and you don’t need to touch him to see that all his muscles are tensed. I’m not even sure if he really looks at us but in his gaze there is so much but at the same time there is nothing. So you can’t read anything… nothing that can tell you what’s wrong.  
“Jimin…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ~  
> Let me know what you think and don't forget to push the Kudos bottom ;)
> 
> In love your Miyako6


	6. ~ It's better alone ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers,
> 
> I hope you all had a nice christmas time ~ and I wish you all the best for 2018!! (I wanted to add a heart but my Laptop didn't want it... -.-)  
> Never mind..  
> I know it took a long time but I hope you still want to read it. I try my best to upload as fast as possible but it's not that easy.  
> I'm truly sorry and I hope you all can understand this~ 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all, so don't forget this!!!!!  
> And know have fun with the new chapter~

Seokjin’s PoV:

 

For the third time Namjoon calls Jimin’s name but still there isn’t a response. What’s wrong with him? Did we say something wrong? Did he remember something bad or why is he acting this way? He surely looks shocked. I was ready to walk towards him and shake his shoulder, to get him back when he clears his throat „Ehm“ surprised I look up watching how Jimin bits his lower lip „I’m not sure if I’m ready to show you my home, yet.“ It isn’t more than a whisper so I nearly don’t understand what he said. I also need some time to realize what he said. What the hell did he mean? Why can’t he show us his house? What’s so wrong about it?  
„What do you mean?“ it’s Namjoon who asks the question in my head. Jimin starts to giggle nervously and rubs his hand over his neck „I… uhm.. My house and the way we live is a little bit..uhm..different than yours“ I raise my eye brown and look Jimin over in hope to find something that explains me what he meant but there is nothing. He’s wearing some black jeans, sneakers and a blue Shirt. His hair lying tousled because of his hand which ran through his hair but he still looks good with them. At all he doesn’t look different from us. Nothing special beside his good looks but my whole friends look good particularly me.

Mhm, maybe he and his family are in a sect? „What do yo-„ my words get cut off by Jungkook. „I see. Then just show us your home when you’re ready, okay?“ I turn my head to look to Jungkook and sigh when my eyes catch his. I think Jungkook understands Jimin the most. He also needed a lot of time to tell us the way he lives. Not that it’s something bad but his family has nothing much, lives in a small house where he shares his room with his big brother. It didn’t change anything between us but he was ashamed because of this. In my opinion there was no reason but I can understand him and Jimin certainly has his reason like Jungkook. So I shouldn’t ask more and wait. So I turn my head back to Jimin who still looks unsure and nervously and nod. Want to show him that I’ll wait like the others, not sure if he even sees it. His gaze was on the ground. „Thank you guys“ he murmurs. I sigh, he really looks like this is something he really doesn’t want to show us.  
I smile to everyone and clap my hands „Let’s go! I want Ice cream“

 

3’rd Person’s PoV:

It was late, past 11 p.m., when he enters this big house. This house is bigger than his parent’s house and they live in a really big mansion. But this one is twice as big or even bigger. Sometimes he got lost there while searching for a room even if he already visited this boy’s house since he was three, so twenty years. He sighs after he reaches the top of the stairs. He always thought to find someone at his own home is hard but here it’s impossible. More than 300 people are working here and it is still so quiet, too quiet. Like this house is empty, no one who lives here. 

He passes three doors and his steps echoes in the whole hallway. The rooms behind these doors are actually just one big room. The other boy’s personal bibliotheca. He never thought that someone in his age could read this much. The other boy is even younger than him but stays most of the time at home besides this he‘s a really fast reader. By the next door he stops and knocks on, enters the room without waiting for a response.  
The smaller boy’s sitting up in his bed after he heard that someone knocked on his door and looks at the visitor with tired eyes. „Hyeong“ he murmurs and runs a hand through his messy black hair. „Hey you“ the brown haired one answers and steps next to the bed just to sit down and lay his hand on the forehead of the other one. Warm...  
„Yah, Himchan Hyeong! Stop it“ the voice of the sick boy still sounds weak. He tries to hit this hand on his forehead away but his body is also still too weak so it’s too arduous. So he just sinks it again. 

Himchan sighs, reaches for the cup and pours some tea in it. „You still look ill. I just wanted to know how high your fever is“ – „It’s getting better. I also took my medicine“ Himchan gives him the cup full of tea „You should drink this and sleep more“  
Himchan smiles, watching the face from the other boy. „Why are you here? What do you want?“ Himchan, who starts to check if there is coming fresh air into the room looks again in the eyes of his friend. „I’m here to visit my sick friend.“ He smiles at him once more, noticing that there is no more what he could do for the sick boy. The small one needs to sleep more and Himchan also knows that he never could sleep if someone else in the room isn’t going to sleep, too. So he stands up, walks to the door, letting the smaller boy his rest and leaves the house again. At least this was the plan. 

„That’s not true. Every time you want something since…“ Himchan interrupts the younger one „Since your Ex broke up and you push everyone away from yourself. Including me and Martha“ – „That’s not true!“ Himchan sighs, too much for one evening, and looks down to the boy who’s still sitting on his bed. „You know it’s true!“  
Of course he knows it’s true. Besides his parents there is no one he lets get close to himself. Even when he hangs up with ‚friends‘ or talk to the whole workers, there is no on he can trust.. he wants to trust. He’s afraid to trust someone like he did in the past. There were so many people who he trusted but he only got used because of his money or his parent’s position. He’s the son of the owner from the company Hola and Arvay. His mom ladders the company Arvay and his dad Hola. It’s hard for him to find someone who likes him because of himself. But he never lost hope that one day there’s someone who likes him, want to be friends with him and doesn’t care about the money or something else. Just a true friend. 

But since his Ex-boyfriend broke up he is even more scared. They were together for 2 years but just before their anniversary he found out that his now Ex-boyfriend only was in a relationship with him because of the position of his mom. He wanted a marriage so he could have the company Arvay. All the time he only faked everything, his words, his smile just everything and he truly thought that no one could fake something like this. It felt so real, he was so in love… alone. It doesn’t matter how long you know them, they always hurt you. Beside his family, Martha and Himchan Hyeong everyone hurt him, used him. So what if Himchan Hyeong and Martha are only nice to him because they need to? What if they’re like those other people. Why should they be different? It’s Martha’s Job to be there for the whole house and him. She manages all and Himchan? He’s the son of the best friend of his dads. The black haired one, sitting in his bed, clenches the cup in his small hands. He’s so afraid that these two people will leave him, too. These two people who he loves like his own family. A big brother and a big sister… these two he trusts and tells them everything. He couldn’t handle this…  
He also never wants to hear those words again, so he decided that it’s better to be lonely. 

Yeah, it’s so much better to be alone when everyone is hanging out and having fun without you. When there is no one who you can talk to about stupid things neither of little secrets and burdens. No one who shares sweet memories with you or laugh about happened things. Or someone who reaches you a hand when you’re on the ground or catch your fall. There is no one who stands up for you and protect you but also there is no one you can protect and give them what they need. No one who laughs and cries with you, be next to you in your hardest time. There will be no lovely hugs or kisses. No love... just loneliness, an empty life and a heavy heart.  
There is really no one... just you and only you...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Have anyone of you an Idea where the third Person is? The mysterious person??  
> Let me know what you think about this or the whole story~  
> and don't forget to click on the button ;)


End file.
